I am Grievous
by ShadowWeasel
Summary: They broke me and made me their dog. A dog thirsty for Force-rich blood. They will pay. Each and every last one of them will have hell to pay for what they have done to me. Assassin. Murderer. Monster. Warlord. God. I am Grievous. And I am revengeance.


I am Grievous.

The stench of death once flared in my nostrils. The hellish heat of blasterfire seared my fingers. My eyes relished in the agony of my fallen foes.

I am **Grievous**.**  
><strong>

The vibrosteel of my blade was no match for Sith magic. The durasteel plating on my chest did not deflect the blistering flame of their scarlet sabers of light. My blood boiled and blackened and fried where the wounds were, but it hurt all the same.

I **am **Grievous.

Toxic-tasting fumes forced to inhale. Tubes of silvery alien metals probed to track the fading rhythms of my heart. Bone-white sheets of metallic skin for me to wear.

**I** am Grievous.

Shrouded in armors I cannot comprehend. Fueled by the bloodlust like a loyal, furious Kath hound. Damned with immortality with mortal pain. Cloaked in leather branded by Kaleesh, of whom I am no longer. The weapons of dead Jedi hung around my waist, so that the ghosts of their blades might watch as I send yet another of their brethren to hell.

I am Grievous. And I am revengeance.

* * *

><p>I stood there, unable to blink. My eyelids removed long ago. The piss-gold of my irises flickered in that darkness, and the crimson whorls of my burnt flesh pulsed with energy. The white of my mask glowed with ethereal intensity as I inched ever closer towards my prey.<p>

Her name was Alanna Eros. Jedi Knight and self-proclaimed guardian of peace. Long locks of beautiful, red-orange hair... or so I was told. Colorblindness bothered me not. Jade eyes that glimmered with traces of raw Force. Freckled, pale skin like a corpse. Not like mine. Forever stained dark like wine and wrinkled like that of an old man. Or so I was told.

Dooku had been clear. _Kill her._

The bloody adrenaline of battle locked its iron grip around my cold heart. My talons reflexively spanned outward as they grabbed up one of my many blades.

_Do it quickly._

My bony arm extended, and the gears within creaked silently to all but I as I stared her down from the blackness. I could do it with two...

_But please, enjoy yourself for hell's sake._

No. Not two, _three _arms tied behind my back.

She sensed my presence far too late as I leapt from the shadows. The roaring hiss of my lightsaber igniting drowned out her cry of shock as I swung the shimmering scarlet blade at her head. Alanna Eros ducked and rolled away deftly, and my sword echoed through the wind with an empty slashing noise.

"Grievous," she observed, her emerald eyes locking with mine. Alive versus dead.

I twirled the red saber between my claws, my other three appendages waiting beneath my cloak. My audio-receptors hummed with the sound of my swirling weapon. How I loved it so. **"Jedi," **I snarled through my mask, glaring down at her.

She wasn't stupid. They never are. "You have come for my life," she spoke calmly, drawing her own blade from the folds of her robe.

I lowered my head as though to nod, but kept it low as I glowered into her determined heart. My sword rested at my side as she activated her lightsaber.

"Leave now, droid," she commanded. "And I may spare your life... or what's left of it."

The green of her blade was lost on my bloodshot eyes. Rage and fury exploded inside my chest, and the constant throbbing of my crushed ribcage grew tighter.

I remember rushing forth. The wind whistling past the sharpened edges of my body. The glow of her blade pressed against mine in mortal combat. The silvery hiccup of my saber sliding downward and slashing through flesh. Her howls as the blood sprayed my milk-white, metal skin and painted it a vibrant red. The burning black stub of where her hand once was.

I recall raising my foot in a swift parody of a roundhouse kick, my gigantic, dagger-like toes slicing her robe to ribbons as I hurled her to the ground. Waves of fantastic Force energy assaulted my flesh and mind, but my mechanical willpower drove it away like an insect to be shooed. I stomped towards her, deactivating my lightsaber and tucking it away. Replaced it with a nine-inch vibroknife. Serrated blade. Engraved with mystically handsome Sith runes, black as midnight or perhaps death.

I took her up by her scrawny neck and beheld her before me. My dormant arms sparked to life, shoving aside my cape and grabbing her just right to ensure maximum agony. One hand on her throat. One on her right shoulder. One on her left. I gently tore at each end of her torso, leaving her legs to dangle and kick uselessly in the quiet air.

I yanked at her neck, pulling skyward and forcing her eyes to meet mine. **"Jedi-bitch," **I growled, centimeters from her face.

The corners of her skin began to stretch and rip at the pressure. Scarlet and pink scars emerged from her skin. Soon her skull. Blood oozed from the cracks and splinters of her dying gaze. She choked out something in an alien language. Perhaps a worthless prayer to the Force.

But I ignored her pleading whispers and chose instead to rip her arms from her body. The right one became torn and tattered almost immediately, sounding almost identical to paper as I tossed the bleeding limb into the void beyond. The left one proved slightly more difficult, and I was forced to roll the bones over themselves and twist and twist and twist until the grossly satisfying _pop_ rang out, and then I discarded that arm as well.

I stared her in the eyes as she faded forever into the Force or hell or wherever scum go to die. And I sneered at her all the while with my faceless maw and said, **"I am no droid. I am Grievous."**

I plunged the cool, sharp end of my vibroknife deep into her stomach. The blood poured, rushing out like white-hot magma and staining my lovely cloak. Alanna Eros gasped and sputtered as I sawed upward and through her bony insides and chewy muscles. I stopped just as I reached her neck. She watched me in what had to be the purest sensation of hell she had ever experienced.

And I loved it.

With a final and decisive huff, I brought one hand to her face and grasped her skull between my fingertips. My talons burrowed into her forehead and drew thick, warm blood that ran several lines like rivers down her once-clean and peaceful face. Then I jerked back with all of my might, and the Jedi's head snapped clean off of her body. I held her lifeless body there for a moment, letting the red rain down from her stump-neck and over my skin, and watching the rest of her body spit ghastly fluids into the air as it twitched and spasmed until motionlessness.

**"And I am revengeance."**

"Grievous!"

My head swiveled toward the noise of voices and the hum of drawn lightsabers as I dropped Alanna Eros' corpse to the floor with a wet thud.

Several Jedi stood before me, each taking a different martial-artist stance to accompany their blade. Not that it would do them any good. Their leader, a dark-skinned human with long dreadlocks, stared up at me as though I were simply a tall bug to be crushed.

It was going to be fun breaking him.

"By order of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Council," he said, whirling his orange saber skillfully, "you are hereby under arrest."

I chuckled deeply. Low. Rumbling. Robotic. Then I shrugged off my shroud with a flick of my shoulder-muscles, and I withdrew my four favorite lightsabers from my belt. **"You do realize... you are _doomed_."**


End file.
